


6 "Have a good day at work"

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: Leaving him really was the hardest part of James’ day.





	6 "Have a good day at work"

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a lot shorter than the others i've written but it's just a sweet little moment in the James/Teddy household. hope you enjoy it x

* * *

6 “Have a good day at work.”

Their bed was warm and James absolutely loathed getting out of it in the mornings. Especially those mornings when Teddy didn’t have to work and he just stayed under the covers, warm and sleepy and looking more beautiful than James had ever seen him. 5:30am was no time for anyone to be getting out of bed, especially in the winter when the sun hadn’t even risen and there was no difference in light levels whether the curtains were open or closed.

Sat on the edge of the bed, aided by just the lonely light of an old lamp, James pulled his socks on and sighed, the sockless toes of his other foot clenched against the cold wooden flooring.

“You could just come back to bed.” Teddy mumbled from where he lay behind James, face smushed into the pillow.

Turning around James fixed him with a glare, one that he couldn’t hold for long when he saw Teddy’s mussed up hair, the colour it’s natural golden brown that James loved. His face was still painted with the lines of the pillows, one eye shut tight while the other fixed itself lazily on James.

“One of us has to get up and go to work otherwise this roof won’t stay over our heads much longer.” James retorted, opening his bedside drawer and looking through his ties.

He picked out the emerald green one, the one Teddy said was his favourite because it brought out the colour of James’ eyes, he’d wear it today to spite his other half, James thought to himself.

“Don’t be so hyperbolic Jamie.” Teddy said around a yawn, his smile soft as he stared at James' back. 

“Look at you, using such big words this early in the morning.” Teased James, turning around again to look at Teddy.

“S’cause I’m so clever.” His words were slightly slurred, tiredness seeping back into his voice.

“Sure thing baby, whatever you say.”

Teddy grinned, crinkling both eyes shut. If Teddy had x-ray vision he’d have seen the way James’ heart fluttered in his chest. Leaving him really was the hardest part of James’ day. Finally fully dressed, save for his shoes that were downstairs, James stood up from the bed and sighed again, mentally preparing himself for a long day’s work.

“Hey Jamie,” Teddy said, his voice quieter than it had been a minute ago as James looked at him, “_have a good day at work_.”

James smiled softly, getting up onto the bed and crawling over to Teddy, kissing him sweetly and sighing contently at the noise of appreciation the other man made.

“I love you.” James told him once he’d gotten off the bed and began making his way to their bedroom door.

“I love you more.” Teddy replied, already turning over to go back to sleep.

* * *


End file.
